I Promise
by Captain Panda
Summary: A little drabble about the relationship between our favorite girls! A little depressing, but I kinda wanted it that way. Enjoy! Read and review if you wish!


Title: I Promise...

Category: Romance, angst

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not the animator or story board who own Noir, sorry, I know, I know, me and the gentleman who does look exactly alike. I am making no profit from this.

Summary: PWP, oneshot

Pairing: Mireille/Kirika implied

Warnings: Yeah... SPOILER!

It was night, Mireille had gone shopping for groceries. Without Kirika, who was sitting, staring out the window, watching people. She wanted so bad to go down and scream at the top of her lungs that she loved Mireille. The apartment was quiet. The low hum of a refrigerator the only noise emitting. Mireille had left before Kirika woke up, letting her sleep after the long night of killing.

Kirika sighed, wishing Mireille were there, to tell that she loved her, too.

They were solving the puzzle very well, finding both of their pasts. Would Mireille keep her promise of... Kirika couldn't think of it. She couldn't utter the words or playback the memory of that first they went to France and shared the apartment. Maybe, Kirika thought hopefully, that she wouldn't keep the deal, that... She wouldn't kill her. Kirika was a coldblooded killer, but if Mireille ever held her gunpoint, she'd let her and Kirika knew she would and that terrified her.

It numbed her! It made her feel weak, which was the last thing she needed. At least, she thought bitterly, I could have a chance to tell her I loved her before she blew my brains out! Though, it wouldn't change the fact that Mireille had made a promise, one she planned on keeping, no matter how close they got. Kirika shut her eyes. She was tormenting herself. She could easily flee from Mireille, she had the money and know-how, but then would make her feel weaker than letting the only person she ever loved shoot her down.

She opened her eyes again and saw Mireille's moped on the sidewalk, propped and lefted abandoned. She waited to hear the boots coming up the stairs, and there they were, right on time. A deep thump came from the bottom of the door, Mireille announcing she needed to be let in. Kirika hurried to open the door in swift movements. She kept her head down while she helped settle in the groceries, their brown bags taking up space.

This didn't go unnoticed by a curious Mireille. Kirika kept her head down until everything was finished with the groceries and the now folded up brown bags were put away for use of another time. Kirika went into the sitting room, connected to the kitchen and everything else, and sat on the couch, turning on the television. Something she rarely since all her entainment came from the window to her right.

Mireille eyed her suspiciously and then called out, "What do you want to eat tonight?"

"...Anything you want." was the reply, and it annoyed Mireille.

"Well, I got lasagna, lasagna sound good?"

"Whatever..."

"Damn teenagers," that was said under her breath.

All in all, Mireille felt a little pleased that Kirika was actually starting to act like a teenager instead of a robot. The kid used to not talk at all..., but when she did, she looked you in the eye. That was what got Mireille, not the silence but the lack of eye contact. Could being an assasin be really getting to the kid? Or was it because the other night she was so close to finding out who she was, but the woman was snuffed out by another before she said anything. That angered Kirika, who was so avoid of emotion.

Yes, that was anger and hate and frustration that flickered in those dead eyes, Mireille saw it. It struck her hard. After that, she knew that Kirika could not only show joy but also passionate anger. Two emotions Mireille helped usher out of the youth. Joy when she saw the ocean, with the sun peaking from behind the horizon, lighting the sky, letting it fade like an expert artist.

Kirika didn't look at Mireille that entire night, not even offering to help cook. 'That is not how teenagers act, especially not my Kirika! Oh god, I just called her mine, like I'm some man in love with a broad!' thought Mireille as she finished her food and dumped the stuff she didn't want to save into the trash can. Kirika still sat there, eyeing her food and stabbing with her fork every one in while, to slowly bring it up to her mouth.

It was an interesting sight...

"Alright!" Mireille said loudly, getting Kirika's attention, "What's up your butt that you won't even look me in the eye?"

"..." was all Kirika said.

"You tell me, or so help me god, I'll kick you out!" Not only was she demanding she was threatening, you always had to take Mireille seriously, even when she joked. "You tell me, now."

"I... I don't know... I just..." "You just what?" Mireille pressed on.

"I..."

"Well, spit it out, Kirika."

"Uh..."

"Usually you're articulate, kid, tell me!"

Nothing, but Mireille's eyes softened and she sat down next to Kirika. There in the flourescent light, Mireille kissed Kirika's forehead, then embraced her closely, smelling like lavender and sweetpea. Kirika let her lips lift at the corners at this thought. Her object of frustration, hate, and admiration was holding her. She let her arms wrap around the blonde, and she held her, too.

Laying her head on Mireille's shoulder, Kirika let her eyes shut thinking, 'She'll kill me as soon as it's all over, but at least it's her and I'll let her.' With this thought, Kirika kissed Mireille on the lips, then left to go to bed, the tears bleeding from her eyes. Mireille, stunned, sat there for the rest of the night in the dark, reminding herself of the promise...

A/N: Sorry, it's so short. And lesbian is so... Not the usual stuff I do! Hah! But I love this anime, so there.


End file.
